(UPDATE 6) A Little Different
Original Link Posted on 24 March 2015 Transcript Hello Students! For those of you who are veterans, you will have noticed that things are a little different around here. For new visitors, I’m honored that you’re here. Make yourself at home! :) First, let me say: This is a work in progress, so please be patient. Underneath what you see, I’ve made some fundamental changes that will allow for more rapid updates in the future, so stay on your toes! LOGIN As you can see, you can now log in to the website. This allows you to choose a Line through your profile, score points, and other goodies to come. If you have solved Challenges, or recruited others in the past, you will see a series of tokens in your profile that you must click to redeem your points. CHALLENGES From now on, Challenges are automatically credited to you when you land on the solution page. Challenges are scored as follows, in order of arrival to the page: 1st-12th = 100 Points 13th-36th = 50 Points 37th and thereafter = 10 Points ' LEADERBOARD' You can track your progress using the Leaderboard. Please note that success on the Leaderboard will grant you early access to my training app when it's ready. Also, I will be adding more ways to accumulate points, as well as achievements and badges in the near future. There will be much more to come! STORY Many of you have requested a place to discuss my story. As we are now rewarding points for solving Challenges, I’ve decided to post all new bits of my story, evidence, etc. out in the open every day instead of on solution pages to Challenges. LAYOUT I’ve tried to make the website more user-friendly with search, a featured story, announcements bar, and pinned posts. I hope you like it! Thank you again, Students. I’m so excited about what’s to come. Yours in Truth, -S #3: If you are having trouble logging in, I'm working on a solution. In the meantime, try deleting your cookies - only the last 24 hours should be sufficient. That may fix the problem in the short-term. #4: The good news is that we have a huge amount of people log in to the website over the last week! I'm simply humbled by the amount of interest in what we're doing here. The not-so-good news is that the volume has had a big impact on our leaderboard and scoring. We will have the leaderboard back up soon, but please be patient while we bring all scores up to date. There will be up to a 24-hour delay between solving a Challenge and it being included on the leaderboard. #5: As you can see, the top 100 of the leaderboard are now live, but please note that scores may not be completely up to date. Also, If you solved any Challenges without commenting, please comment so we can make sure you scores are counted. We are feverishly working on re-launching automatic scoring and the full leaderboard. Thanks for your patience! #6: Please be patient. We are working to get everyone's scores up to date as quickly as possible. Your score may not be 100% accurate. DON'T PANIC! :) Just make sure to comment on the Challenges. Your efforts will not go unrecognized! Category:Endgame - Ancient Truth Category:Ancient Societies Category:Blog Category:March 2015 Category:Leaderboard